Como nace el amor
by PKMarie09
Summary: Hermione y Fleur se detestan, Fleur la considera sin personalidad y Hermione la considera alguien que no merece su puesto de buena estudiante, ninguna se ha tomado la molestia de conocer a la otra. Dicen que el amor nace de una mirada, ellas confirman la frase, con una variable, al amor nace de una mirada sincera, de abrir las puertas de tu corazón.


Suspiro contra el libro frente a ella, en el aula apenas habían un par de estudiantes, pero eran suficientes para hacer un ligero ruido que interrumpía su concentración, y por ende su segundo y último intento de "estudiar" para el examen que tendría en un par de minutos, la verdad era que poca importancia le había dado, y gracias a que su mente retenía especialmente rápido y bien, cuando estaba de ánimo, es decir, no siempre, confió, como de costumbre, en su capacidad de interpretación, análisis y en palabras más coloquiales, su capacidad para inventar cosas coherentes en sus exámenes y salir bien, paso rápidamente las hojas de su libro hasta llegar al final y colocarse a garabatear palabras aleatorias mientras esperaba que la profesora llegara, su mente viajo a distintas historias a la vez mientras intentaba enfocarla en una e ignorar a las personas a su alrededor las cuales eran cada vez más y cuyos comentarios, generalmente sobre ella, no estaba de ánimos para soportar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el saludo peculiar de su amiga, suspiro, Alejandra tomo asiento detrás de ella esperando respuesta, Fleur le sonrió con cansancio, no estaba especialmente de ánimo para soportar el siempre buen humor de su quizás, única amiga,

-Buenas Tardes Al - respondió con su siempre buena educación, se atrevió a realizar con su mirada un recorrido del aula, suspiro, los chicos como de costumbre estaban observándola con deseo, algunos discretamente y otros no tanto, las chicas por su lado la miraban con envidia, su mirada se detuvo conectándose con unos ojos marrones que la miraban con especial odio y acostumbrado intento de indiferencia, ella le devolvió la mirada cargada con desagrado, la dueña de esa, a su pesar, hermosa mirada marrón, nunca fue de su especial agrado, la chica era la más "inteligente" del colegio, pero a ella le parecía simplemente una chica que leía mucho y se grababa cada palabra de los autores sin expresar opinión propia, sus exposiciones no era tan magníficas como comentaban todos los profesores, ella consideraba que la chica hablaba quizás demasiado, saliéndose del tema principal y logrando hacer tediosa la presentación, además, quizás nunca fallaba un hechizo pero su postura, tono de voz y movimientos a la hora de realizarlos eran como una copia de las palabras escritas en los libros, todos tan textual, tan exactamente, le faltaba naturalidad, por decirlo de una manera, no hay nada en ella que diga cómo es realmente su personalidad, quien es, y aun así todo el mundo la consideraba como la cerebrito, una maravilla, es también cierto que muchos se burlaban de ella por esas razones, pero ella siempre tenía una actitud arrogante, casi como una competencia entre ambas, confiadas y seguras de su conocimiento, porque Fleur, la chica más bella del colegio, atribuido a su naturaleza Veela, era también una de las más inteligentes, _la chica perfecta_ _pensó con ironía_, no era ni de cerca perfecta, tenía quizás mucha suerte, pero nada más, sus pensamiento fueron nuevamente interrumpido cuando su amiga le golpeo ligeramente el hombro, ella se había olvidado completamente de que su amiga le estaba hablando, sonrió culpablemente a modo de disculpa, cuando se percató que la profesora había llegado y era hora del examen, suspiro nuevamente, últimamente suspiraba mucho y comenzaba a molestarse.

Al otro lado del aula, una chica de cabello castaño y mirada marrón, trataba de no ser tan evidente en sus sentimientos contra la chica más popular del colegio, la espectacular Fleur Delacur, la rubia de figura esbelta, que era 1/4 Veela, cosa que pregonaba por todo el colegio, y una de las más inteligentes y arrogantes estudiantes, a Hermione le molesta las embobadas miradas que le daba toda la población masculina del colegio a la chica, los profesores solían compararlas a menudo y ella solo podía molestarse aún más, la rubia era ciertamente inteligente, pero era también, poco disciplinada para el estudio, podía notar las innumerables veces en que sus excelentes notas fueron quizás por suerte, sabía que la rubia no estudiaba ni la mitad de las veces que ella lo hacía y aun así, todos la consideraban igual de inteligentes, esa igualdad la molestaba, por lo que se obsesionaba cada vez más en superar a la rubia, pero cada esfuerzo parecía eclipsado por las palabras de la rubia y nuevamente volvían a ser igualadas a los ojos de los profesores, Hermione la odiaba por el hecho que la rubia tuviera excelentes notas casi sin esfuerzo, sin los desvelos que ella sufría para prepararse, la odiaba porque todos la creían la chica perfecta y se odiaba a si misma por no encontrar un motivo que refutara esa afirmación. Observo la llegada de la profesora y se dispuso a realizar el examen para el que se había preparado arduamente, estaba vez definitivamente superaría a la rubia.

La profesora Mcdonagall miro a sus alumnos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que haría, todos los profesores habían decidió quienes serían las estudiantes que representarían el colegio en la competencia anual inter-colegios donde se medía la capacidad de los tres institutos más grande del mundo, Howgats lo había ganado más veces que ningún otro y ella no tenía duda que este año también lo ganarían, el problema, la alumnas seleccionadas era se odiaban, la profesora lo sabía perfectamente, no se trataban y posiblemente estallaría una guerra si eran puesta en algún trabajo juntas, pero esa era la decisión de la junta de profesores y no podían hacer nada contra ella, aclaro su garganta llamando al orden del aula y comunico la noticia esperada

-Buenos Días Alumnos, antes comenzar el examen debo darles un anuncio muy importante, el acostumbrado concurso inter-colegios realizado anualmente para medir la capacidad de conocimiento en las tres colegios de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts, será celebrado en un mes, y los estudiantes seleccionados para la representación del colegio en tan importante evento son Hermione Granger y Flour Delacur.

Las mencionadas chicas se miraron con sorpresa y desagrado, ambas iban a quejarse cuando la profesora las interrumpió

-No hay opción a cambios, la espero a las 2 en la biblioteca antes del almuerzo, y ahora, saquen sus pergaminos y plumas, comenzaremos el examen.

La rubia suspiro con cansancio, que más le deba, ella no odiaba exactamente a la castaña, aun cuando a veces su palabras y acciones dieran a entender ello, solo le molestaba que la chica fueran tan, textual en todo. Por su parte la castaña estaba molesta interiormente, hacer algo junto la rubia era lo último que deseaba, menos un prueba tan importante, maldiciendo mentalmente se concentró en las palabras que dictaba la profesora.

A la hora señalada ambas chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca, sentadas en los extremos opuestos de una mesa, no se miraban, estaban cada una metida en sus libros, la profesora suspiro al mirar la escena, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran antes de la fecha del concurso, camino hasta quedar en medio de las dos chicas y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se acercaran, las chicas lo hicieron,

-Bueno chicas, ustedes saben porque están aquí, son las más inteligentes del colegio-dijo mirando directamente a Hermione quien tenía una mueca de desagrado y parecía a punto de replicar- los profesores votaron por unanimidad al ver sus historiales, no tenemos duda de que el colegio ganara este año el primer lugar, esperando que coloquen de su parte y colaboren, tienen todos los días el periodo antes del almuerzo libre para prepararse, los temas están en el pergamino que les dejare, estudiaran en la sala de menesteres, ambas saben dónde es, bueno chicas, vayan al gran comedor, y recuerden, prepárense bien, confiamos en ustedes.

Hermione fue la primera en salir, tomo el pergamino y salió casi corriendo, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la profesora y Madame Pince, Fleur solo suspiro y sin mirar nuevamente a la profesora encamino sus pasos al gran comedor, no entendía porque la chica la odiaba, quizás la castaña no le caía especialmente bien, pero no era tan infantil para odiar a nadie, a Fleur generalmente nada le interesaba lo suficiente para crear cualquier sentimiento real, ella solo deseaba salir lo mas rápido posible del colegio para poder ocuparse de cosas verdaderamente interesantes, ese concurso no lo era, por el contrario, era un mal obstáculo, ella apenas y podía entender la suerte que la acompañaba en los exámenes, acababa de terminar uno en el que prácticamente no había entendido las preguntas, y sin embargo sabía que había respondido bastante coherentemente, tenía muchos interesantes libros que leer los cuales no tenían nada que ver con el estudio, ella no quería tener que esforzarse más, se sentó junto a su amiga en la gran mesa Ravenclaw, suspiro, quedaría sin aire en los pulmones de las veces que suspiraba ese día, ella no podía esperar para salir de allí, ella solo quería dedicarse a su escritura, se concentró en terminar su almuerzo sin lanzar una mirada hacia la mesa Gryffindors, Hermione se sentó con brusquedad en la mesa, Harry, Ron y Ginny la miraron confundidos, pero ellos no se atrevían a preguntar ni decir nada, conocían el especial odio que tenía la castaña por la rubia y ellos no tenían intenciones de ser comidos vivos ese día, así que en silencio se dispusieron a almorzar y esperar que a la castaña se le pasara el enojo.

Una semana después de la noticia ambas chicas procuraban hacer acuerdos de paz y estudiar juntas, la sala de menesteres de transformaba cada día en una réplica casi exacta de la biblioteca del colegio, con la excepción que no había una Madame Prince vigilando, leían en silencio, procuraban hacerse auto pruebas, hoy estaban practicando hechizos, sus dos horas habían acabado hace mucho, incluso estaba acabándose la hora del almuerzo, Fleur suspiro, a Hermione aun no le salía el hechizo que estaba practicando y el humor de la castaña estaba aún más insoportable que de costumbre, ella quería tenerle paciencia pero le estaba costando y su estómago rugía de hambre, ella no quería decir nada para no explotar aún más el estado de animo de la castaña pero tendría que hacerlo, se estaba haciendo tarde y ella tenía clase, volvió a suspirar, le molestaba que los constantes suspiro no se hubieran ido aun, su aburrimiento iba en aumento,

-ya vale Hermione, mañana lo practicaremos nuevamente, es tarde- dijo Fleur con voz amable, o intento que sonara así, Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina

-vete si quieres, yo seguiré practicando, tiene que salirme- lo último lo dijo casi para ella misma, la rubia sabía que podía irse con facilidad, la verdad nada la obligaba a quedarse, miro el nuevamente frustrado intento de la castaña y volvió a suspirar,

-venga, estás haciendo mucha presión en los hombros, y apuesto lo que quieras a que no has relajado en nada tu mente -Hermione la miro con incredulidad y sorpresa, que sustituyo por odio,

-el libro dice- comenzó a decir la castaña pero fue inmediatamente cortada

-se lo que dice el libro, pero intenta tan solo relajarte un poco, deja que todo fluya de ti, de tu mente -Hermione la miro con sorpresa, pero luego la ignoro, no admitiría nunca ayuda de la rubia, continuo el movimiento sin éxito, Fleur volvió a suspirar, en realidad últimamente estaba suspirando mucho, la castaña era ciertamente terca, no daría su brazo a torcer, pero ella tampoco, no entendía porque Hermione se obsesionaba tanto en ser perfecta en los estudios, en ser la mejor, pero Fleur era una de esas personas que decían la verdad en la cara

-Hermione en verdad no entiendo porque te obsesionas en el perfeccionismo, ignora por un momento la postura que pide el libro y solo relájate- la castaña la miro con odio, no entendía su obsesión, y a ella que le importaba, que le importaba a la rubia a la que todos decían era la chica perfecta,

-no es tu problema de todas maneras-respondió secamente la castaña, Fleur la miro con cansancio, intentaba que las palabras no le hicieran efecto o perdería ella también sus estribos

-me importa desde el momento en que estamos juntas en esta prueba, ambas representaremos el colegio.

-cosa que no me agrada en lo mínimo, ciertamente lo tuyo es más suerte que cualquier otra cosa- la rubia miro incrédula a Hermione, que ella misma se dijera eso lo aceptaba, que se lo dijera alguien más la hacía perder la calma

-mis notas pueden ser suerte, pero las tuyas son solo un copia y pega -las palabras lograron hacer girar a la castaña quien miro fijamente y con odio a la rubia,

-que estas queriendo decir-fleur le sostuvo orgullosamente la mirada, una sonrisa de burla se deslizo por sus labios

-no hay nada de ti en cada cosa que haces, todo es lo que dicen los libros, el movimiento tan exacto como lo describe el libro, la postura, todo, no hay nada de ti- a este punto Fleur había subido el tono de voz y estaba casi gritando, algo dentro de ella la obligada a decir las palabras que tuvo en su garganta desde que vio a Hermione por primera vez, quería gritarle y preguntarle porque simplemente no podía ser ella misma, y realmente lo hizo- porque no puedes solo ser tu misma

Hermione la miro sorprendida, la rubia le había dicho sus verdades en la cara, quería odiarla en ese momento, pero no podía, solo podía ver en los ojos azules como la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez, _porque no puedes solo ser tu misma_, la respuesta era algo que no acostumbraba a pensar, generalmente ignoraba la pregunta, pero en ese momento, algo dentro de ella la hizo querer responder, quizás la mirada desesperada de la rubia,

-desde que entre al colegio muchos se han burlado de mi por ser sangre sucia, yo solo quería demostrarles que yo incluso puedo ser mejor que todos ellos juntos, me obsesione con los libros porque los escribieron magos, y quiero ser la mejor bruja. No puedo ser yo misma porque me lastimaron mucho cuando me mostré como soy-la voz de Hermione se volvió cada vez más débil, ella no recordaba nunca haber confesado eso a nadie, siempre escondida tras fuertes muros para no volver a ser lastimada, en su primer año su compañeros la habían humillado hasta el punto de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y obsesionarse tanto con sus estudios que se perdió a ella misma, miro lo ojos azules de la rubia y no puedo despegar la mirada de ellos.

Como nace el amor?, hace una hora atrás estaba segura que odiaba a la chica frente a ella, a la prepotente rubia que es 1/4 Veela, cuya inteligencia sobrevaloraban todos, y ahora solo podía pensar en abrazarla, en decirle al mundo que, en realidad, no tienen idea de lo inteligente y gran persona que es la rubia, se sentía en trance porque su mirada azul la hacía perderse en su mar de emociones, pudo ver un reflejo de su propio rostro en la mirada, incredulidad ante los sentimientos que las embargan, pudo verla preguntándose qué es lo que está pasando de la misma forma que se lo preguntaba la castaña, no lo entiende, solo sabe, que no quiero entenderlo, por primera vez en su vida no quiere saberlo todo, no quiere conocer el misterio, solo quiere vivirlo, no sabe cómo pasaron de estar discutiendo, de despreciarla e insultarla, a mirarla y perderse en sus ojos, el silencio se vuelve más denso con el paso del tiempo.

Fleur intentaba luchar con la idea que se había formado en su mente, ella no podía, le parecía tan simplemente improbable, tan irreal, claro que su madre y su abuela le habían hablado su herencia de Veela, de que ocurría cuando una Veela encontraba su compañera, pero le parecía improbable, se supone que el amor debía ser a primera vista, llevaba conociendo a Hermione todo el año, la había visto muchísimas veces, discutido y observado en silencio infinidad de veces, ella quería comprobar que la castaña era siempre, frente a todo el mundo, la misma sabelotodo, copia textual de los libros, o eso se decía, pero ahí estaba la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando vio los ojos cristalizados de Hermione, su última declaración había quedado colgando en el aire, el trance las había envuelto, la rubia por fin lo entendió, para su asombro, ella siempre sintió una extraña molestia hacia la castaña que fingía siempre, siempre le molesto que no mostrara su personalidad, al comienzo le había parecido extraño sentir ello, ella generalmente no juzgaba a nadie sin conocer y quedaba claro que no conocía a la castaña, su Veela interior estaba molesta con la terquedad de su compañera por no dejarse mostrar ante ella, de no dejarla acercarse, le molestaba que la castaña actuara de una forma que le impedía conectar sus almas, pero en este momento, Hermione había bajado las barreras, había dejado abierto su corazón y su alma, y ocurrió, la Veela conectó sus almas más allá de la comprensión de ambas, solo podían permanecer en silencio mientras la verdad caía sobre ambas.

Fleur reacciono saliendo del trance de su recién descubrimiento, su corazón latía muy deprisa y la Veela en su interior quería sellar la unión,

-mi sangre tampoco es pura, la población masculina me acepta solo por mi físico y la población femenina, bueno, son pocas las que se toman el tiempo de conocerme realmente –ella se iba acercando a la castaña que la miraba fijamente, ella no quería seguir aplazando el deseo de la Veela, ella realmente quería besar a la castaña, abrazarla y hacerle saber que para ella era la mejor del mundo, solo siendo ella misma, Hermione la miraba embobada, se sentía como la mayoría de la población masculina en ese momento, pero solo podía pensar en el movimiento de los labios de la rubia, las palabras habían golpeado en ella, estaban cargadas de verdad, y le dejo ver lo insensible que había sido Hermione juzgando a la rubia sin conocerla, en realidad las dos habían sido insensatas, la castaña observo como la rubia daba lentos pasos hacia ella, en ningún momento desviaron sus miradas, siempre conectadas, el azul y el marrón fundidos en una magia contra la cual ninguna podía ni quería luchar. la temperatura en la habitación repentinamente había subido, cuando Fleur estuvo frente a Hermione lentamente roso la mano de la castaña, la electricidad volvió a recorrer sus cuerpos, la rubia lentamente deslizo su mano por el brazo de la castaña, Hermione se estremeció, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, Fleur la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más, los movimientos eran tan lentos que parecían una tortura, la piel de Hermione ardía donde la rubia tocaba, la castaña no lo soporto más y acorto la distancias rápidamente, sintió los labios de la rubia, tan suaves, se sintió en el cielo, ambas sintieron como algo encajaba perfectamente en sus vidas.

Como nace el amor? El amor nace cuando abres las puertas de tu corazón a él, cuando mantienes las puertas tu alma abiertas, Hermione las mantuvo cerradas por tanto tiempo, y casi deja fuera al amor, pero la Veela en Fleur no permito que las cosas no pasaran, sin que ocurriera lo que debía ocurrir, para lo que estaban destinadas, tu alma gemela esta por allí en el mundo esperando encontrarte, solo tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos, porque los ojos son el reflejo del alma. El amor nace de una mirada sincera…


End file.
